horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Daring Deed
Horrid Henry's Daring Deed is episode 27 of Series 4 Summary It's the first day of a new term and Henry is not ready for school. Not ready at all! Horrid Henry wears his pajamas to school and manages to get out of providing an explanation by talking about his father's daring deed of scaring a spider away. Plot The episode starts at the house. Henry is still asleep, Mum calmly calls him from downstairs. Peter insists her to shout but Mum promised herself she wouldn't on the first day of term. Dad says the same thing to her and asks his tie is. Mum's calls get slightly sharper until she releases a yell. 'HENRY!!!' Henry realises that it's the first day of school and goes downstairs. Henry gets his Gross Class Zero plush and gives it to Peter in exchange for his holiday homework. Mum tells Henry he has half a minute to have breakfast. Peter finds Dads tie, despite Henry sarcastically complimenting him. Mum tells Henry the same not to be horrid line. But she promised herself not saying that. A squeal is heard outside, Mum and Henry see what's happening. Mum asks what happened, Peter tells that Dad scared away a spider. Dad says it wasn't too big but Peter says it was giant. Peter calls Dad daring. Henry goes to school but he is still is in his PJs. Margaret sees Henry and bursts into laughter and insults him. Henry tells Peter to tell everyone about the daring deed. Peter tells about the spider and how big it was. Henry gets to class and brings out his homework. Miss Battle Axe asks Henry to read it. Unfortunately the homework read that Henry stayed in bed a lot. Margaret says to Miss Battle Axe Henry is in his pyjamas. Miss Battle Axe asks Henry why he was wearing his pyjamas but sends him and Margaret to Miss Oddbod. Margaret says to Henry it's his fault (while it's technically her fault since she kept blabbering a big fuss of Henry wearing his pyjamas.) Miss Oddbod allows them in but Margaret still makes a scene. Miss Oddbod asks Henry about his dad doing a daring deed. Henry tells Miss Oddbod. 'Dad was getting himself ready for work, (Peter) *Morning brother dearest.* (Henry) *Good Morning Brother Dear.* But before we could get our breakfast, there was a loud knock on the door. Dad opened it and it was then we saw (an octopus)...At first we believe our eyes but when Dad open the door ..(an elephant.) Peter ran upstairs. But I stayed to help Dad (a gorilla shows up a the door) (Dad) *Ready, Henry?* (Henry) *Ready, Dad* (Dad and Henry) *NOOOOOOOOO!!!* (all animals run away). And they were gone.' Miss Oddbod is surprised by the story but was told something about a spider but Henry forgets. Henry shows her the spider was a Tegenaria Agrestis. Before Margaret asks about the pyjamas, the bell goes. Miss Oddbod soon asks Henry to tell the story after lunch. Margaret still wants an answer for the pyjamas. Miss Oddbod asks her that's pretty obvious and asks Henry about the daring deed. Margaret soon shouts 'NOOOOOO!!!' Trivia *This is another episode where Henry stays in his pajamas. wO008r.gif|Mum shouting "HENRY!" Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes Category:Missing info